


【ygo vrains/瞎写】—醺黄—

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2017/12/21圣诞段子/我流无脑推流水账/没眼看没眼看/vr/主游葵（大概）流水账致伪全员向/ooc属于我/这个其实上个月那张版权绘一出来就在码了/可想而知手速有多慢了/本来有标题配图的lof太烦了´_>`（这次更新完手机端发布文字居然打不了回车什么鬼/手残已经把板子掰了（不是/
Series: YGO VRAINS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928





	【ygo vrains/瞎写】—醺黄—

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/12/21
> 
> 圣诞段子/  
> 我流无脑推流水账/没眼看没眼看/  
> vr/主游葵（大概）流水账致伪全员向/ooc属于我/  
> 这个其实上个月那张版权绘一出来就在码了/可想而知手速有多慢了/  
> 本来有标题配图的lof太烦了´_>`（这次更新完手机端发布文字居然打不了回车什么鬼/手残已经把板子掰了（不是/ 

圣诞节快到了。

和以前一样，Cafe Nage要配合节日气氛布置上圣诞装扮，但与以往不同的是，这次草薙把这件事拜托给了游作。

“圣诞节需要的装扮物品，虽然往年游作你也没太注意过，但商场里有的也就那么些样，买的话应该不会太困难吧？拜托啦游作，我实在是有点忙不过来，你放学回来正好可以路过商场，就帮我买一下吧？”

游作稍微犹豫了一下，还是答应了。毕竟最近给草薙哥增添了大量工作的人可是他。

但，要……怎么买呢？

当站到人来人往的商场里的时候，游作还是有点茫然了起来。

“商场里有的也就那么两样”？看着眼前琳琅满目的各种挂饰摆件，游作微微皱了皱眉。这跟草薙哥的说法完全不一样吧？

说起来今天白天他们决斗部的圣诞活动怎么布置的来着……忘了。

藤木游作，一脸茫然，沉默。

“哇哦~好多东西啊，看起来你们人类的圣诞节是个挺有意思的节日啊？”伊格尼斯在书包的搭盖缝里露出一只眼睛四处乱看道。

“闭嘴。”想都没想就开口了的游作决定随便拿几样就走人，节日前夕商场里人特别多，他可不想一直在这里浪费时间。

“这个拉花要配上铃铛更合适。”游作刚开始动作，一道清澈冷淡的声音就在他身边突兀响起。游作手上的动作微微一停，回头一看意外地发现居然是财前葵。

“那里，不在这边。”财前葵抬手指了指堆放了一堆小铃铛的货架。

“啊……”游作顺着她手的指向看了看，张了张嘴好像要说什么却又没有说出口。似乎是反应了一下，他把手上耷拉在外面半截的拉花放进购物筐，注意到女孩子拎着的购物筐里也装了不少的装饰品。“财前同学负责布置家里的圣诞装饰么？”

财前葵正低头认真地挑着挂件的小熊。她拿起一个黄色蝴蝶结的看了看，又换了一个有蓝色蝴蝶结的放进了购物筐。

“嗯……这些年都是我布置的。”好一会儿女孩子才语调平平地回答道，“倒是藤木同学从来不布置这种东西的吧？”她斜瞟了一眼游作。

“……”刚把铃铛装好的游作一阵语塞。

停下了手上的动作，财前葵看了看游作购物筐里那点拉花和她刚给推荐的铃铛，样子似乎是一阵叹气：“那边还有一些贴纸和别的装饰，要看看么？”

“……谢谢了。”少年塌下肩膀似是松了口气。

财前葵很是熟练地在装饰品里不停地挑挑选选着。游作在后面拎着购物筐，左看看右看看。

“嘛，这可是接近财前葵的好时机哦~”伊格尼斯的声音又冒了出来，“要不要咱帅气的AI来帮帮小游作呀~”“闭嘴！”游作低声勒令道。

“气球？你要气球么？”一旁的财前葵专注地低头挑着东西，头都没抬地就问，顺便还给自己的购物筐里放了两个小包装袋。

游作愣了愣：“啊？那个……随便吧。”

“藤木同学，”财前葵似是有些无奈，“既然没布置过为什么要做这个了呢？”

“不，只是帮别人买一下而已。”游作这回的回答倒是干脆。

“帮别人？也是布置家么？”

“不，是快餐车。”

“快餐车？这样啊……那加上这个吧。”财前葵递过来两个扎着红绿色丝带的雪人娃娃，“这个挂起来会很好看。”

“唔……麻烦了，谢谢。”

财前葵看着有些生涩感的少年，有那么一瞬，眼底滑过一丝几不可见的笑意。

等到走出商场的时候，藤木游作拎着跟自己原来料想的完全不一样的一个大号购物袋和财前葵一前一后地走了出来，不过女孩子拎的东西居然比他拎的还多。

游作很惊讶她买了那么多用得完么，但财前葵并没有回答他。

冬季的夜晚来得很早，虽然才放学不久，但从商场里出来外面的天色却已经暗下来了。

东西太多，虽然不是很重，但考虑到室外气温有些低，财前葵打算打车回家。

“我第一次布置的时候也什么都不会，”望着夜色渐浓的天空，财前葵伸出手自言自语般地说道，“但是……非常开心。”

游作歪头看了她一眼，并没有接话。

下雪了。

细细的小雪花飘落下来，落到手心的瞬间就融化，只留下一丝沁凉。夹带着雪花的冷风轻快地吹过。女孩子望着天空的栗色眼睛微微阖了阖。

“我想……还能像那时一样开心就好了。”

“……嗯？”财前葵的声音太小，没听清她说了什么的游作疑惑地发出一声低音。

女孩子却变了语调，没有回应游作的疑问，她的声音突然轻快了起来：“藤木同学的话，帮快餐车店家买这个，自己家的倒是完全不帮忙呢。”

“……”

路灯亮了起来。

游作转头，“出租车来了。”他抬手帮忙叫停了车子。

“……”女孩子似是有些愣了。

车子里面就比外面暖和许多了，财前葵坐进车子把东西放好，搓了搓手。从后视镜里看到的少年面色如常，她却觉得尽管路灯灯光已经渐渐地亮了起来，却好像完全照不进少年深暗的眼底。

橙光色的灯光下那张沉默的脸庞轮廓分明安静如常，孔雀绿色的眼底却幽深如被深冬冻结的冷湖。

我说错什么了么？

女孩子皱了皱眉。

车子发动之前，少年已然转过身去步行离开了。

手边的袋子在车子启动后的震动里发出了些微的响动。财前葵的目光微微凝滞。

在曾经最困苦的时候，她和哥哥别说是装饰品了，连吃饭都是问题……

那天，财前晃递给年幼的她一张折起来的纸。

“打开它，葵。”青年摸摸她的头发，温柔地微笑道。

她慢慢打开折成了一个小角的报纸，纸上面剪过的弧形在打开之后变成了一圈圈的花纹，她提溜着中心拉了一下，纸张就拉开成漂亮的镂空长条。她睁大眼睛。

“葵，这叫拉花。”财前晃蹲到她面前，“今晚是平安夜，我们一起来布置房间吧？好不好？”

那晚他们在刚租来的旧房子里扯了很多的报纸拉花，财前晃尽量找了彩色印刷的报纸来让它们好看一点。

她清楚地记得那个旧房子很小，他们没钱买供暖，青色的旧墙漆脱落得一块一块的，有些烂掉的木头窗框还会漏风。

但那个晚上却那么温暖……没有比那更温暖的了。

出租车停下的时候，她拿起手边的袋子，手上的温度是凉的。

“要是能再一起的话……”

这个想法一直在女孩子的脑海里徘徊到站到自家门前的那一刻。

“……哥哥？”财前葵睁大了眼睛。怎么……？

“北村部长似乎很想过圣诞节，但是工作太多，想早退就要找别人帮做一些……我就在他有机会提出要求之前回来了。”财前晃耸了耸肩，“反正我的工作做完了。”说完话，财前晃才注意到葵手上拎着的袋子，立刻露出了惊讶的表情。

“东西你都买回来了么？本来我还想明天有时间和你一起去商场买装饰品的……葵？”

“太好了……”怔愣之后财前葵的目光闪动了起来，“欢迎回家，哥哥。”

财前晃也愣了愣，再开口时声音则完全温柔了下来：“说什么呢，这会儿明明是你回来的更晚才对……进来吧，晚饭已经准备好了，你先暖暖身子，我们吃完饭一起布置装饰品吧。”他接过葵手上的袋子，在给女孩子进屋让开身之前，男子稍微犹豫了一下，又折返回来。

财前葵疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“……欢迎回来，葵。”他微笑。

女孩子微微张大了眼。

“……嗯！”她大大地微笑起来。

“呦，游作你回来啦？买好了么？”在den city的广场上，移动热狗店店主草薙翔一笑吟吟地朝刚走过来的游作挥了挥手上的食品夹。“先来杯热饮？”

“嗯。”进到车里把书包和购物袋放好，游作稍微活动了一下冻得有些发僵的手，“有什么新情况么？”

“嗯~大概是过节？整个link vrains包括其他网络上的情况都很正常，只有那么一两个汉诺跟往常一样闹事。”草薙递给他一杯热橙汁。

“唔。”

“说起来，游作圣诞节有什么想要的礼物么——”“最近家里那个电脑的键盘按键出了点问题。”“我不是说这种啦！”草薙有点无奈地连忙说道，“虽说我们的话可能确实没什么心情过节，但想一想有没有想要的东西稍微计划一下……好吧，果然对游作没法儿做这方面的期待啊。”

“那为什么不问问帅气的AI呢~”游作刚一打开书包，伊格尼斯就从决斗盘里蹿出来左摇右晃。

游作沉默。

“你都很帅气了~还要什么礼物呀~”草薙回头笑眯眯地笑道。

“可帅气的AI也会想要更帅气的嘛~”伊格尼斯憋了憋嘴，使劲挥舞着手臂，“呐呐~理理人家嘛~人家也想要圣诞礼物嘛~”

游作放下空杯子，抽出包里的电脑噼噼啪啪打了一小会儿，看草薙那边差不多收拾起来了才放下。“布置的话我也帮忙吧。”

“唔！好呀。”草薙背过手解掉围裙挂好，他打开游作拿回来的购物袋，“那我看看……嗯……哎？不错嘛？比我买的都好看啊？”草薙惊讶地回头，却发现一向行动迅速的少年已经到外面去爬梯子上了车顶。

“游作你慢一点啊。”草薙有点无奈，他从袋子里掏出一条彩纸拉花，“那，来这个吧。”“那个……”游作似乎有些欲言又止。

“嗯？”

“那个要配上铃铛更合适。”游作指了指袋子。

“还有铃铛？唔唔……这样的确不错，原来游作还有这方面的才能么？哇我居然才发现！”“不……”

“现学现卖而已。”

“是么？嗯嗯……等等，现学现卖？跟谁啊？”草薙像是听到了什么了不得的大新闻一样吃惊地张大了嘴。

“哦多！各位观众！接下来是我们link vrains的超人气偶像blue angel的出场啦！”主持人极具煽动力的声音通过扩音器在广场上回荡。

“大家！又见面啦！这里就提前祝大家圣诞节快乐啦~今晚我会在打赏名单里抽取十个观众送出精心准备的圣诞礼物呦~”换上了符合节日气氛的圣诞装扮的女孩子在大屏幕上露出明媚的笑容，“不过即使没有抽到奖品的观众也不要伤心呀，今年的圣诞节大家也要开开心心地度过呦~”

“哦哦！小姐姐准备的礼物嘛？有点想要呢，真可惜呐~”草薙靠着车子摸了摸下巴上的胡须笑道。

“哇！”车厢里突然传来伊格尼斯的惊叫声，“是……是小游作么？么么么？？这是圣诞节礼物嘛？！啊啊啊啊啊？？等等不对圣诞节礼物是应该平安夜再给的吧啊——”

“……”

少年坐在车顶上，雪花飘落在少年纤长的睫毛上，他眨了眨眼，雪花抖落。

望着被城市的灯火映衬成绀青色的夜空，少年孔雀绿色的眼睛微微闪动了起来。

……想要的东西么？

“游作！下来吧！雪下大了别着凉了！”

“嗯，我这就下……”“哦！汉诺骑士！是汉诺骑士！汉诺骑士出现了！”主持人的大嗓门突然再次响彻广场。

“真是……还真勤快。”草薙嗤笑一声。游作从车顶上跳下来。

“来吧！汉诺骑士！本大爷今天也会把你们全都打倒的！”广播里忠诚的娱乐决斗者粗犷爽朗的声音在广场上回荡。

————

空旷的房子里一如往常的纤尘不染，只有仪器的细微声音滴答作响。

虎口纹着精致红色标志的手轻抚了抚另一只干枯苍老的手掌。

“Merry Christmas……父亲。”

鹅毛般的雪花无声落下，在接触到沉静海面的瞬间融化。

—END—


End file.
